A Light In The Darkness
by Silver Girl 125
Summary: Harry has some serius problems and the only one that can help him, he does not even know the name of.


Disclaimer: I own nothing. I don't make any money with what I am writing and everything you recognise belongs to J.K.Rowling.  
  
A/N: I won't go into all the stuff about how he is a wizard and all, because you know it by heart anyway. PLUS: The Dursleys will behave like a real family, so don't get too shocked by their behavior.  
  
*....* = parseltounge "...." = normal speech ^....^ = Harry's thoughts  
  
A Light in the Darkness  
  
It was a warm summer day and Harry had been feeling very ill for the whole week he was at the dursleys. Even though the dursleys had talked to him about magic, said they were sorry and only treated him like they did was because they were jealous of his abilities, the summer wasn't one of the better ones he had had so far.  
  
The pain had first started as a headache, working its way around his skull and over the week got so bad, that the Dursleys finally took him to a doctor to get him checked.  
  
Doctor Walters was a very nice joung man with black hair and dark blue eyes. After "Hello" 's and "How are you?" 's were exchanged, he started to prob Harry's skull for any signs of swelling.  
  
"Well, it seems like there is no swelling, but I really would like to do a cat skan to see if there is anything wrong. I think the room is free, so if Harry would just follow me, well do the scan and see if something is out of the ordinary."  
  
"Ok, if that is what you need to do to see if something is wrong with him, go ahead."  
  
Vernon Dursley said and made a gesture with his hand to the door.  
  
"Thank you mister Dursley, now come on Harry, lets get this out of the way."  
  
With that he turned and, making sure that Harry was folling him, made his way down the hall into a big, stale while room. In the middle was some kind of tube, big enough to let a stretcher be pushed in. Ordering Harry to lie down on the stretcher, he strapted him tightly to it and told him to hold as still as he can. Walking through a door on the faar side of the room, the doctor emerged behind a glass window and started pushing some of the buttons in front of him.  
  
Harry was startled when the stretcher moved into the tube like thing, but relaxed again when he saw the doctor smile encouragingly at him.  
  
Then a light turned on and started to move around his head. Left to right, right to left.  
  
A few minutes later, it stopped, the stretcher was pushed out again and the doctor was taking of the straps that held Harry to it.  
  
"In a few minutes well see the results, I'll just bring you back to your familiy." Dr. Walters said with a smileand lead him back to the Dursleys before leaving and entering a few minutes later with a map in his hands. His face was set in a grim and sad mask.  
  
"What is it doctor? Can you help him?" Petunia asked.  
  
"It does not look good, not good at all."  
  
He said as he took out some of the pictures he made in the cat scan and put them in their holders.  
  
"Can you see this, and this?"  
  
He continued pointing to two black spots on one of the bigger pictures.  
  
"Those are the advanced signs of Brain Tumor. That alone is not too bad, but the tumor is affecting his center for eye sight. It might be possible to loose his eye sight tomorrow or in a few months, but he will loose it, there is no doubt in that."  
  
Dr. Walters shook his head sadly and turned his head too look at Harry who had silent tears streaming dowe his face.  
  
"I am so sorry, but the cancer is too advanced to use chemo therapy or operration."  
  
He sighted and continued.  
  
"But the good news is that it will not stray into other areas of the brain. The only part affected will be your eye sight."  
  
Walters paused again and turned to the Dursleys.  
  
"The only thing you can do is be there for him and make his life as comfortable as possible. Get his friends too see him often and maybe let them stay at your house. I won't lie to you, it will be hard for him, espeacialy in the age he is in right now. He will have to mature much faster that normaly and rely on somebody else totaly and controll is not given easily."  
  
Looking at Harry again, a mixture of sadness, comfort and understanding entered his eyes. Then he left with a short good bye.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
The ride to Prived drive Nr. 5 was spent in silence and when they had entered the house, the first thing aunt petunia did was make a pot of tea.  
  
"Are you ok Harry?"  
  
Petunia inquired when she saw the blank look in harry's eyes.  
  
"I'll be fine, its just a bit much to take in you know? Maybe I'll go to bed, I am a bit tired."  
  
With that Harry got up and went to his room. That evening, the Dursley family had a meeting about what to do.  
  
"His friends are a must, even the doctor said so, and its not like we don't have room for them. But something is missing, maybe a new pet or something? A cat? Maybe a dog, you know, one that is trained to guide blind people?"  
  
Petunia said and looked at her husband and son for confirmation.  
  
"Do you remember a few years back when we were at the zoo?"  
  
Dudley asked after thinking a bit. (A/N: He can actually think!!!!) He waited utill both of his parents had nodded and continued.  
  
"Rember that I said that he had talked to the snake that got loose?"  
  
Again both adults nodded, a bit confused this time.  
  
"Well, he can actually talk to snakes and they understand them. It has probably to do with his magic. So how about we get him a snake? He could talk to it and its small enough to hide under his clothes but intellegent and strong enough to protect him. Plus it can tell him where to go and if there is someone near him that wants to harm him. I heard that snakes have some kind of sixt sence when it come danger."  
  
"Very good idea Dudley! It is still early, and the petshop is still open, would you like to go and buy him one? I'll give you an written permission to buy one of the more poisonous ones."  
  
Vernon praised Dudley again and then went to fetch paper and pen to write the permission slip. A few minutes later, Dudlley was walking in to the pet store and asked where the snakes were kept.  
  
"I would like to buy a snake please!" Dudley stated loudly.  
  
"Well," the shop owner started "first you need to have an written permission from your parents that you are allowed to have a snake and then need to tell me what caracteristics it should have."  
  
"Her you are!" Dudley said as he gave the owner the permission slip.  
  
"Very good, now what should the snake be like?"  
  
"The snake should be loyal, friendly but poisonus, be small enough to fit under your clothes, should be able to sence danger and hopefully a bit colorfull."  
  
The shop owner frowned for a bit.  
  
"Why these caracteristics? There are very few people who want those kind of animals."  
  
"I am buying this as a birthday present for my cousin, he always had a way with snakes, it was almost as if he could talk with them and they could understand him. The reason for the specific caracteristics is that he has an illness that is causing him too loose his eye sight and I wanted to give him something that he is comforable with and can help him when he is in trouble without beeing seen by others like dogs are."  
  
The shop owner was smiling when dudley had reached the end of his little speach, then started to talk under his breath before turning back to dudley who had a confused look on his face.  
  
"You said that he could kind of talk and understand snakes huh? Well, there are currently two people that are able to do such a thing in this world right now, and I do not think that the dark lord is going blind, so your cousin should be named Harry Potter, am I right?"  
  
"How did you know? Nobody knows about Harry.... Unless.... You are a wizard!"  
  
"Thats right, but lets get back to the snakes. You said that you wanted to buy Harry a snake bacause he is going blind right?"  
  
Dudley nodded.  
  
"Well, I would love to help you select one, but Harry is the one who will need to select one. The reason behind this is that every parselmouth, that is what people that can tak to snakes are called, have their own kind of snake that they are best with. Because I do not know what kind of snake Harry has a preferrance to, I can not help you give him one. Just come back with Harry tomorrow, I will help him find the perfect snake. Plus you will get one free if you can convince Harry to tell me why the coral snkes are not eating properly. So? How about it? Deal?"  
  
"Deal!"  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
The next morning Dudley entered Harry's room and woke him.  
  
"Harry! Wake up! Were allowed to get a snake!" Dudley chanted while shaking Harry's shoulder.  
  
"What?" Harry said groggyly, just waking up from his sleep.  
  
"Were getting snakes! And the shop owner is a wizard! He said that I'll get one free if you'll tell him why the coral snakes, I think, aren't eating right."  
  
Dudley continued totally oblivius to the face Harry made when he said that the shop owner was a wizard and how his face lost all color when he mentioned that the owner knew he was a parselmouth.  
  
"So? What do you say we go after breakfast. It will probably take a while because the owner said that you have to find out what kind of snake you prefere so we should get there early."  
  
With that Dudley ran out of the room and down stairs to eat a quick breackfast and wait for harry. Harry meanwhile sat in shock on his bed and tried to make sence of what dudley had just said.  
  
Snakes....Shop owner a wizard....Coral snakes....Snakes....  
  
Shaking his head to rid him of all the confused thoughts he stood and turned to the bathroom, took a shower and went down stairs to eat breakfast.  
  
As soon he was finished, Dudley took him by the arm and proceeded to drag him down the street to the pet shop. Once inside, he asked for the owner, exchanged hello's with him and together the three made their way to the snake terrarium.  
  
"Now Harry, all I want you to do is look around this whole section and tell me if you find one of the animals that you like. Then I'll tell you what kind it is and what caracteristics it has. Ok?"  
  
"Ok." Harry replied to the shop owner and made his way down the corridor.  
  
//Harry's POV//  
  
I made my way down the corridor, looking at all the cages in distaste. How someone can inprision such wild and strong animals as snakes, I would never understand. There alway's was a strong bond between snakes and me, even the basilisk in the chamber of secrets, such an over whelming need to command them, to be their master and they my devoted sevants. Shivers run through my body at the thought of beeing anybody's master. That would make me no better that Voldemort, and there was no way in hell I would become a monster like him. So the only possibility was to push that need for power in to the recess of my mind, where it lies today and it is a struggle keeping it there while beeing around so many snakes, all calling their master to them, all trying to gain my attention. You must know, it is a snakes greatest honor to serve a parselmouth, and they all have that feeling of controll, but for them it is the need of beeing controlled, to learn and help their master, that they want, no, need to feel.  
  
I continue my way and then feel a sudden blackness come over me. I make a grab for the round metal guides that go along the whole corridor. The snakes histerical hissing of  
  
*Are you ok master?*, *Do you need help master?* and *What is it master?*  
  
is the last thing I hear before blackness engulfes me.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Slowly I come back to my sences and hear three voices over me, talking. I open my eyes, but all I see is black. Closing my eyes as they tear up, I turn away from the voices, which I now know are Dudley and the shop owner, the third one I had heard before, but am not shure. Even though I try to keep myself from crying, the tears are not able to be stopped and suddendly the conversation stopped and a gentle hand wiped the tears from his face. A second later I was ingulfed in a warm embrace, which took the last of my self controll, and broke down crying. It was almost five minutes later when I was calm enough to talk or do anything other that cry.  
  
I knew that it was not Dudley or the shop owner that was holding me, Dudley was to fat and the shop owner was too small. The man that was holding him, it was indeed a man, was strong and muscular, but not overly so, and had long fine hair. All in all, he was familiar. Pulling myself up a bit I couriously touched the hair, trying to remember where he would have got the familiar feeling.  
  
I didn't have any luck, so I laid my head back on to the broad chest it was leaning on before, and let sleep claim me.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
//Normal POV//  
  
Harry didn't even feel being picked up and carried home after the mysterius man had buyed one of the most poisonous snkes there were. When Harry woke up, he knew two things instantly. Firstly: He was not in his own bed, and secondly that there was someone there with him. Panicing, he tried to get out of the bed, but the arms that had embraced him, just tightened and refused to let him go. Harry calmed a great deal, when he noticed that the person in the bed had no intent to harm him, and let himself be pulled to the mans chest. Lying there, his head resting on the mans shoulder he felt the familiar texture of the mans hair. It was the same man that had comforted him yesterday, when he had ....lost his.....eye sight.  
  
With a silent cry, Harry broke down. And again the man comforted him.  
  
Almost half an hour later all his sobs had fully subsided and he had calmed once again. Turning his head for a more comfortable position, he felt something cold slide up his arm and over his face. He knew it was a snake the moment it had touched his skin.  
  
*Master? Are you aright?*  
  
*Yes, I am fine now, but please do not call me master. That is what the dark lords servants call him, and I do not want to be like him, I never will.*  
  
*You are very nice, but what is it what I schould call you then? My name is Mayon, named after the Dark angel that was banned by the light angel Gabriel to live in a mountan cave for eternety.*  
  
*A very nice name, and you can call me Harry, that is what the humans call me.*  
  
*You are a good human, I am happy that the man holding you bought me.*  
  
That was an interresting thught, Harry didn't know who was lying in the bed with him. The only thing he knew was the it was a male person, had long hair, and that feeling of knowing that man from somewhere.  
  
Turning his head up to where he asumed was the misterius mans face, he heard a small but deep chuckle escape the mans lipps and felt a soft hand correct the position of his head.  
  
"Who are you?" Harry asked.  
  
"That is of no concern for now, but you will find out soon enough. Please Harry, I can not tell you, because you will push me away like so many have, just because of my name. I could not live with myself if you pushed me away too. I can not loose you Harry, please, trust me this one time!"  
  
Hearing that velvety voice so full of truth, concern and pleading, all harry could do was nod and snuggle back into the broad chest. The thought of asking Mayon what the man looked like crossed him mind, but he quickly put away that though. He had made a silent choice to wait until the man decided to tell him his name, and he would not back out of it now.  
  
"Let's try another question then. Where am I?"  
  
"You are currently at my house. Albus Dumbledore decided that i was able enough to care for you and help you come to terms with your blindness. I must say, I was delighted that your headmaster brought you here and thought me capable to help you."  
  
There was a moment of hesistation before the man continued.  
  
"I will train you hear your souroundings instead of seeing them. It will be hard, and you won't be able to visit your friends very often but if there is anything you need, just tell me and i will try to give it to you. Now sleep, you will need your strengh."  
  
With that the man turned to his side and pulled Harry to him, cradeling him in his strong arms.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
The next time Harry woke, he was once again resting his head lightly on the mans chest and the mans arms were around his waist. Only the fingers that weaved through his hair told Harry that the man was not sleeping, but lying awake with Harry in his arms.  
  
Stirring, harry gave a small sigh and then sat up. Or atleast tried to, because the arms tightned until he gave up.  
  
"Good morning Harry! How did you sleep?" Came the cheery question from the person under him.  
  
"Must have been pretty good considering I didn't wake up screaming." Harry relied then yawned again.  
  
"What am I supposed to call you anyway? I can't very well call you "man" or "person" the whole time I will be here!"  
  
"You can call me....Luc. Thats one of my many nicknames." (Luc sounds like Luz, Ok?)  
  
"Ok, Luc, lets see if I can get anything else out of you. What do you look like?"  
  
"Can't tell you, you would now the instance I told you."  
  
"Ok, then how about you tell me what i will be learning."  
  
"Well, we will start with improving your hearing. After that you will be able to hear a fly 30 yards away if you concentrate enough. You will also learn how to duel and focus your magic without your wand to help you. Plus that snake I gave you will be able to tell you who is near you and where you are. There is even a spell to bond him to you. The bonding has another plus side, it will give you the ability to see through Mayons eyes. It won't be long in the begining, but if you train well, you will be able to use his eyes for up to six hours. The last thing I will teach you is aura searching. Aura searching is one of the most usefull abilities in the wizarding world. If you can look at the aura of any person you choose, you will be able to know if he/she is a dark or light wizard, if he/she likes you or not and what mood he/she is in."  
  
To say that Harry was astounded was like saying the sun is hot.  
  
"When do we start?" Harry asked, eager to learn.  
  
"Soon, but right now I need to talk about that comment you made earlier. What did you mean when you said, "Must have been pretty good considering I didn't wake up screaming." ?"  
  
"It's nothing...Don't worry about it!"  
  
"Now listen to me Harry! If I am suppose to teach you, I need to have your full trust. I will have to know you more than any of your friends, maybe even than yourself. Without that trust, this won't work. Now tell me what that comment meant."  
  
Harry nodded and sighing started talking, his unseing eyes staring straigt ahead.  
  
"Since the Tri Wizard Turnament, I had nighmares about the Third task. It is always the same, everyone blaming me for cedrics death and then Voldemord asking me to join him. But why would I have a nighmare about Voldemort asking me to join him?"  
  
TBC..  
  
So, what do ya think? Worth to continue at some later date or should I take it of my hard drive because its that bad? TELL ME!!!  
  
Yours  
  
Silver Girl 125 


End file.
